Identities
by Frinja
Summary: Peter Bishop made the worst choice possible: After the death of Olivia, he gave up their newborn daughter for adoption with two requests. When she makes it back to Peter, what will happen? Rated T because this story is for big kids.
1. Prologue: April 17th 2012

**This is a story that came to me a while ago whilst re-watching the season finale.**

* * *

><p><em>"Push, Liv! Push!" Peter coached. Olivia's face was red and sweaty, and her hair was back. Her location: the lab floor. <em>

_"One more!" Olivia grunted, and a wail pierced the room. Peter gently rubbed the baby dry. _

_"Give her to me, Peter." Olivia whispered. And he handed her the little bundle wrapped in a towel._

_"What's her name?" Peter asked, softly. The baby's cries had eased now._

_"Em-AHH!" Oivia shrieked. She began convulsing on the floor, her clothes becoming moist. Peter realized it was blood. _

_"LIV!" Peter yelled. He pressed three buttons on his cell phone._

_"9-1-1, what's your emergency?" came a friendly voice._

_"!" The words erupted out of Peter's mouth._

_"Calm down, sir. Listen carefully, now: I need you to tell me exactly what's happening." the operator instructed._

_"My wife...she just had a baby, and she was bleeding a lot. Now she's kind of havnig seizures and rolling in her blood. I'm at Harvard, Dr. Bishop's lab." Peter replied, after a few seconds of deep breathing._

_"I'm sending an ambulance over, don't worry, sir. Do your best to clean up the blood without moving your wife, okay? I'll stay on the line with you until the ambulance arrives at the lab. How is the baby doing?" she asked, calmly._

_Peter looked over at the small pink lump. Its towel was starting to turn red, too, just like its mother's clothing. "The baby is fine, but a little messy." he said. _

_"Alright, sir. Now, if you'll pl-"_

_The line went blank. A dial tone came from the end of the phone._

_"Sh*t!" Peter swore. He unwrapped the baby and placed it gently on the table. By this time, Liv's seizures had stopped, but her eyes were closed. Peter tried to clean up the blood that had pooled around her, and finally, because he wasn't sure what to do next, picked her up and put her face-up on the table. Peter took scissors and cut the baby's umbilical cord, then tied it in a stump. He then finished mopping up the blood._

_Olivia coughed and reached her arm up. It fell back onto the table. "Pee-ter..." she mumbled. Peter noticed that she was so pale, much paler than she should be. Peter took the hand that could not move, and realized the horrible truth-Olivia Dunham-Bishop was dying. Slowly but surely. _

_What seemed like hours later, but was only really a few minutes, the paramedics came bursting through the door. He'd been so engrossed in watching Olivia, Peter hadn't heard the ambulance's siren blaring. The paramedics transferred Olivia to a stretcher and then into the ambulance, inviting him to come inside mainly because he knew her medical history a lot better than they did._

_"Why is she bleeding?" one asked. _

_"The only things I know are that she was hit by a car a month ago...and of course she just had a kid." Peter said. _

_Suddenly Olivia's heart rate spiked and then BLEEEP. _

_A flat line on her heart rate monitor._

_She wasn't breathing._

_Peter started shaking Olivia. "Liv! Livia Dunham, wake up!"_

_No response. _

_The paramedic pulled him away from her body. Peter was in shock._

_Then, the other paramedic opened his mouth._

_"Time of death: 6:02 AM. April seventeenth, 2012."_

_Peter opened his own mouth. Sobs racked his body and he closed it. Opening it again, he let out a wail._

_"Noooo!"_

* * *

><p><strong>In case anyone is confused about what just happened, Olivia has died from loss of blood. Next chapter will take place around the month of April in 2028.<strong>


	2. April 3rd 2028

**Time for my proper heading. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, AT, JJ, JN...etc. Or Fox. Or really anything but this plot bunny.**

**But that's not important right now.**

**Also: Tanks (Yes, tanks) to zeusfluff and SciFiChik for the reviews! SciFiChik: It was Olivia's blood. And yes, I killed her. That'll be important later. zeusfluff: Here's your update! Alphie Bet and angellcakes23: True, the paramedics are idiots, my apologies for that. However, a most interesting plot bunny has planted itself in my head thanks to your reviews. **

* * *

><p>Emma spun around the corner, her backpack only half on her shoulders. She grabbed her paper bag lunch and blew her adoptive mother a kiss.<br>"Bye, Mom!" she called, and flew out the door. The bus driver looked annoyed, as usual. She ran up the stairs and muttered a thanks to the old man who could've been her grandpa. She managed to sit down next to Anna Tyson, her best friend, before the anticipation killed her.  
>"Jeez, Em! What crawled in your pants?" Anna asked.<br>Emma smiled.  
>"Mom's taking me to meet Dad!" Emma yelled.<p>

To Anna, this came as a surprise. "He's at work, silly." she chastised her friend.  
>"No, my real dad! Next week, on my birthday!" Emma exclaimed. Anna smiled.<br>"That's wonderful! Did you talk to him?" Anna asked.  
>"No...Mom won't let me." Emma replied, slightly bummed. "Oh! She says I can take a friend!"<br>Anna straightened up. "Where does your dad live?" she asked, curious.  
>"About an hour outside of town." Emma said. "Want to come with?" she asked.<br>"Sure!" Anna replied. She smiled.

* * *

><p>Peter Bishop looked at the calendar. It had been almost sixteen years since Olivia died and he'd given up the baby for adoption. He'd barely paused to tell the Garetises her name-Emma. Then he'd handed them a letter for her to read when she was older, and a request that he be allowed to meet her on her sixteenth birthday. Both of which were accepted.<p>

Peter would have loved to see his daughter grow up. Amy gave him the next best thing: a photo album. It had copies of Emma's pictures: school, random, et cetera. And he could go on her Facebook page and see what she was doing, if he really cared to. He usually didn't, unless he was really, truly bored.

Two weeks before what he calculated as Emma's sixteenth birthday and Olivia's sixteenth deathday, Peter received an email from Ted and Amy, the Garetises. Title? Emma.

Peter scanned the e-mail when suddenly a memory from sixteen years ago presented itself. He ignored it for a while, but then...

_The tiny baby Peter Bishop held in his arms was a picture of cuteness._

_Em-ahh. Those had been Olivia's last words, he thought. Emma? Yes, that would be her name._

_He pressed the blonde head to his chest. "Emma. Emma Bishop."_

_Something inside his head told him that this was what he should be doing. Instead, he put the small bundle down on a table. _

_"I can't keep you!" he muttered. "Mini-Olivia. I couldn't possibly." he added, then afforded one more glance at the baby. _

_A tear rolled down his face and fell on hers._

Peter jerked his head up at the sound of a knock on the door. On the desk sat a tear identical to the one in his memory.

He pulled the door open to see a woman.

"Peter?"

"Yes?"

The woman reached out and gave him a hug.


	3. April 16th 2028

**Here's a present for you: two updates in two days because I updated late last time. **

**SciFiChik: You were so close! No, it's not the adoptive mom. Alphie Bet: The whole Peter section is supposed to take place a week before Emma's section. I figured that would give them time to set something up. Yes, I meant to write her that way.**

**Roses aren't peaches, violets aren't blue  
>I don't own Fringe<br>****And neither do you.**

**(Unless you're a producer. If you are, sorry. Then you own Fringe.)**

* * *

><p>The woman gazed up at Peter and smiled.<p>

"Peter? Don't you remember me?" she asked.

"O-Oli-Olivia?" he stuttered.

"No. It's her alternate." the woman whispered. She let him free.

"You!" Peter got up and pulled a gun out from a drawer in the second floor's tiny kitchen.

Alas, it was to late. The redhead had her gun out and pointing at her head.

"Wait! No!" Peter called. His voice rang throughout the small house, shortly followed by a BANG.

Peter collapsed to the floor and opened his eyes. "Who the hell slipped me pills?" he muttered.

A knock sounded from his real door. "Go away." he said.

"No." It was a female voice. Again.

"Am I in Inception or something?" Peter mumbled.

When he opened the door, Peter was relieved to see a blonde standing in from of him. She held out her hand.

"Ella Blake, FBI. I need to ask you a few questions." she said cheerily.

"Ella?" Peter asked. Surely it wasn't.

"Yes. Ella Blake." the blonde replied. Irritation snuck into her voice.

"I-I know you." Peter whispered.

"You _do_ look familiar." she said, assessing Peter.

"Uncle Peter, remember?" Peter said. "Ella, I haven't seen you in sixteen years!" Peter whispered.

"Uncle Peter?" Ella's eyes went wide. "Ohmigod! I'm sorry!" she whispered. Ella reached out and hugged him.

He invited her inside, and they chatted for a while.

Then, Ella clapped her hand to her mouth. "I almost forgot. Can I ask you some questions?" she asked.

"Shoot." Peter answered. Ella smiled.

"Okay. When was the last time you saw Emma Bishop? My cousin." she asked.

"In person? About sixteen years ago." Peter replied. "But she'll be here in about two weeks. So come back on the seventeenth."

* * *

><p><strong>Flash forward one week and six days.<strong>

Emma and Anna sat on Emma's bed. Emma had been trying on clothes for over an hour.

"Em. You have to find something. You're going to meet your dad TOMORROW." Anna scolded.

Emma rolled her eyes.

Anna went back to the teen's closet and pulled out a pair of jeans. Emma's favorites.

"Emma?" Anna called.

"Yeah?"

"Try these on." Anna threw her the jeans along with a dressy butterfly shirt.

"Perfect! Good job!" Emma paraded out looking quite nice.

"You're ready to go." Anna said. "And...you have to help me with MY outft!" she said, and cackled.

Emma sighed. "Alright. Let's go."

The two girls ventured over to Anna's house.


	4. April 17th 2028: Happy Birthday, Emma

**Before you read this chapter, I am requiring you to asy the following word out loud: Foodhiranzooha.**

**Food. Hi. Ran. Zoo. Ha.**

**Say it.**

Emma was jumping around in anticipation. It was her birthday today, and she had only a few minutes to pack for her all-day Boston trip.

She decided not to bring much: just clothes, the money that Amy tucked into her bag when she thought Emma wasn't looking, and her cel phone.

Then, from said cell phone, a loud ringing noise emitted.

"Hello?"

_"Em!"_ It was Anna Tyson, her best friend.

"Are you ready yet, slowpoke?" Emma teased.

_"I've been waiting for you for about five minutes! I'm in the front."_ Anna replied.

"Oh..." Emma muttered. "Well, I'm on my way out." she said, and pressed the 'End' button.

From there, she continued downstairs to the kitchen, where she got the bagel that had been waiting for her.

"Em? Anna outside yet?" It was Amy, her adoptive mother.

"Yeah." Emma replied, then stepped forward and hugged Amy.

"Love you, Mom." she said. "I'll call you when I get there, okay?" she added and stepped outside.

Amy nodded. "Bye, Emma! Have fun!" she called before Emma closed the door.

Emma had a driver's permit, but Anna had a license, so she'd driven over to Emma's in the birthday car she'd been given. Emma pulled open the passenger door, and called shotgun. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Did you have a choice?" she asked.

"Yeah." Emma replied. "I could've sat with your suitcase and my BACKPACK in the backseat."

Anna grinned sheepishly. "I only took the essentials!" she protested.

"Anna, it's a day-long trip to Boston." Emma pointed out.

"Fine!" Anna slumped in her seat. "You win."

Emma laughed. "Can we go now?" she asked.

"Yeah." came the answer.

* * *

><p>Peter was frantically dashing around the rooms in his house, trying to straighten up everything before Emma got there. Ella did her best to help, but Peter wouldn't let her.<p>

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ella hurried over to it and flung it open. Before her stood two girls.

One of them had her blonde hair and eyes that were Peter's blue. "Hi?" the girl said, making it sound more like a question.

Ella grinned at them. "Emma! I'm your cousin Ella. And this is Anna, right?"

Emma nodded. "Hi." Anna murmured. Her red bob suddenly flicked up.

"Ella? Are they here?" Peter called.

"Come on in!" Ella invited, then spun around and answered in the positive.

Emma and Anna took a few steps in. Then a few more, and a few more. Anna remembered to close the front door.

Peter turned the corner and stopped still. A blue-eyed, blonde-haired child stared him in the face.

"E-E-Emma?" Peter stuttered.

The girl nodded. "You're Peter." she said. "My..."

"Dad." Peter finished. "Yeah."

Anna stepped over to her friend and squeezed her hand.

_Emma can do this, right? It's just her-_

Startled, Emma pulled away her hand. Anna pushed her towards her father, and she staggered and tripped. Peter stepped forwards and caught her, and their hands touched.

_Oh my God! She looks just like Olivia d-_

Emma broke the contact as quickly as she could. Peter gave her a funny look.

"Emma, are you okay?" he asked. Emma nodded.

Then, suddenly, she remembered something. This was her FATHER. Not some random guy's dad.

Emma reached out and hugged Peter Bishop for the first time since she was a baby.


	5. April 17th 2028: Walter's Lab

**Aww, Emma and Peter love! Don't you just *adore* little mushy moments like that?**

**I heart Peter Bishop,**

**Olivia does, too**

**He's from the other side,**

**and so are you.**

**I don't own Fringe,**

**I wish I did,**

**This poem is**

**Really quite stupid**

* * *

><p>Peter stiffened as he felt Emma's arms around him, then relaxed.<p>

Why?

Because Emma was his daughter.

He hugged her back softly, still feeling a little awkward.

"Hi, Dad." Emma whispered.

Peter's face cracked into a smile. "Hey, Emma." he said quietly.

_Meanwhile, back at the ranch..._

"Walter? Are you sure that that was smart?" Astrid scolded him.

"Yes, Asterick, it's perfectly normal to pour liquid nitrogen into things." Walter replied, nonchalant.

"Walter Bishop. The balloon just blew up, and you're saying it's normal?" Astrid asked.

"Yup!" Walter said.

"Why is it that, after 16 years, I'm still stuck with being your lab assistant?" Astrid said with a sigh.

"Well, Agent Dunham died, and Peter quickly spiraled into a terrible depression, and Agent Broyles didn't send someone else." Walter reasoned. "And Nina wouldn't let me have someone from Massive Dynamic, and nobody replied to my ad in the paper..."

"I'm calling Peter." Astrid said. She then pulled out her phone.

_On the other ranch..._

Peter's phone rang. Emma dropped her arms and hurried down the hall she'd seen Ella and Anna go down earlier.

"Hello?" Peter answered the phone.

_"Peter?" _

"Speaking to him." Peter replied.

_"Peter! Peter, it's Astrid."_ And it was Astrid, Peter gasped at the fact.

"Wow...um, what is it?" he asked.

_"I'm really sorry to bother you today, because I know what day it is, but we have a huge problem at the lab, and Walter needs medical attention...can you-"_

"Astrid, I'll be there, and I'll bring reinforcements." Peter replied, cutting her off.

_"Thank you, Peter."_ Astrid said, hanging up.

"Emma, Anna, Ella!" Peter called. The three were soon in the living room. "We're going to the lab."

* * *

><p>When Peter arrived at the Boston lab, he told the two teenagers to wait a few minutes before coming into the lab.<p>

"I know! I'll go outside for something and bring you two in." Ella said.

"Like coffee?" Peter suggested. Ella nodded, and they walked into the lab.

A few minutes passed before Ella came outside with an empty coffee mug. She got some more, then beckoned the two girls inside.

"Walter, Peter, Astrid, I found these two lurking outside-think they could help?" Ella said as she walked into the room with coffee in her hands.

Walter clapped his hands. "Oh, goodie!" he said, then walked over to them. "Do you like Red Vines?" he asked, holding out a package to them.

As Anna reached out to take one, Astrid hurried over. "Don't eat those...they're Walter's LSD fix." she said, pulling Walter back from the girls. "He OD'd and is hallucinating. He thinks that you're Olivia Dunham-Bishop and you're Olivia's niece Ella, who also happens to be that girl over there." Astrid added, pointing to Emma and Anna in turn.

Then Emma spoke up. "I'm about as close as you can get."

Astrid was confused. "What?"

"Olivia's my mom. He-" she pointed to Peter, "is my dad."


	6. April 17th 2028: The Hallway Idea

**I've written three chapters in one story today, and two in the other. Wow. I *need* a life.**

**This chapter is mainly to bug the wonderful Fringe Fanatic, who helped me waste several hours of my life and lots of awesomeness. **

**It's also dedicated to you.**

**On a parting note, foodhiranzooha.**

**P.S. The reason my grammar got better is because Google Chrome-y has a spellcheck. Yay, spellcheck!  
>P.P.S. It also aids me in beta-ing your stories... <strong>

* * *

><p>Astrid stared Emma in the eyes, shocked. "You're...Olivia's daughter?"<p>

"The last time I checked." Peter interrupted.

"And we've never met her because..." Astrid asked.

"Because I couldn't face the music and be her father. She's Emma Garetis." Peter said flatly.

"Agent Dunham, come over here, will you? Bring your niece!" Walter exclaimed.

"Here, I'll take you. Don't worry, he's just...high." Peter assured the girls. Emma looked at him and nodded.

When Emma reached Walter, he gave her a hug. "Agent Dunham! You haven't been by in a while."

_Why does Agent Dunham have blue eyes? Last time they were green, or hazel, or some-_

Emma quickly pulled out of the hug and fled back to Anna's side.

Luckily, right then, her phone rang. "One second." she said, and hurried out.

"Hello?" Emma answered her phone.

_"Emma, hey! How's your day going?"_ It was her mother.

"Oh, it's going fantastic, Mom! Peter is so much fun, and he took me to meet his dad. I guess he's my grandpa..." Emma said.

_"Great, hon. I just wanted to check on you, but I have to go to the salon, so I'll see you in a while!" _Amy said cheerily and hung up.

"Now what?" Emma muttered, slumping to the floor. "I can't just go 'Hey, Anna, I hear voices when I touch someone's hand...is that normal'?"

* * *

><p>Peter had his ear pressed to the door, curious about what was going on, when he heard Emma talking to herself. He quietly opened the door.<p>

"Emma, who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Oh, my mom." Emma said quickly.

"No, after that. The 'now what?' part." Peter said, crossing his arms.

"Nobody! You're hearing things!" Emma insisted.

"I'm not." Peter replied.

In response to that, Emma stood up, turned to face him, then spun around and fled down the hallway.

"Emma!" Peter cried, then sprinted down the hall after her.

The lights suddenly blacked out, but that didn't stop Peter from chasing her.

Until he ran into an invisible wall. "Oof!" Peter had the wind knocked out of him as he hit the wall only feet away from the girls' bathroom.

Ella, Astrid, and Anna were right after him, but didn't hit the invisible wall like Peter had. Instead, it kind of absorbed them. The ripples were visible. Only when Walter came down the hall walking did Peter come to the conclusion that it was meant to keep him out.

Walter, too, was absorbed by the wall, then spat back out on the other side. He entered the men's room whistling.

Then, suddenly, a realization came into Peter's mind. Most people couldn't do this.

But Olivia did similar things...

_Cortexiphan._


	7. April 17th 2028: Cortexiphan

**Because I have absolutely nothing else to do today. IF YOU ARE LUCKY, you may get one other chapter. Or four.**

**I feel bad, because I should be spending time with my dad, but instead, I'm sitting here typing up chapters for Identities.**

**Foodhiranzooha.**

* * *

><p>Emma sat in the corner of the bathroom with her head between her knees. Ella and Astrid were doing their best to calm her down.<p>

Anna came out of the bathroom, and walked through the water-wall that Emma had created.

"Mr. Bishop?" she said timidly. Peter was sitting across from her, eyes closed.

"Yeah?" Peter moaned.

"What's wrong? Do you know?" Anna asked.

"I need Astrid for a second. Can you get her out here?" Peter requested. Anna spun around with no need to beckon Astrid, who was already out the door.

"Peter, I know what it is!" she exclaimed.

"Cortexiphan." they said at the same time. "Olivia's." Astrid added.

"A blood test is in order-tell me, is she calm now?" Peter said.

"For the most part. She won't let anyone touch her, though." Astrid replied.

"Wait." Anna interrupted. "As her friend, I think I have the right to know what the hell is going on here."

Peter sighed. "You're right."

Astrid began the tale. "Olivia, as a child, was experimented on by Walter. She was given a drug that bound itself to her DNA."

"That drug was Cortexiphan." Peter said. "Cortexiphan gave Olivia superhuman abilities." he added.

"And because Cortexiphan was in her genes, when Emma were born, Olivia passed it on to her?" Anna asked.

"That's basically the point." Astrid said, then sighed. "We need to do a blood test to find out how much of it is in her bloodstream. If the content is too high, then Emma will most likely either be sent to Massive Dynamic or to live with one of us."

"Like Peter?" Anna suggested.

"Yes, I suppose that he could take her in again. If he feels ready to do so." Astrid replied.

"I do feel ready to do so. But to do that, we'd have to have evidence saying that Emma has a dangerous drug in her blood, and her adoptive parents would have to approve of letting me take her in." Peter said.

"So, basically if I have enough of this Cortexi-whatever crap in my blood, I get to live with you." Emma said. She'd been standing unnoticed in the bathroom door. "Simple. Test me for it, and if I don't have enough, then give me a shot of it." she said.

Walter came out of the men's room whistling like he'd gone in. "Peter, there are little birdies in there! They want to be my friend." Walter said. "Oh, hello, Agent Dunham. You're still here." And then: "Agent Dunham? What are you doing here?"

Walter kept looking back and forth between Emma and an empty spot.

"Walter? Walter, this is your granddaughter Emma. Not Olivia." Peter said, pointing to Emma.

"But what is Agent Dunham doing over there?" Walter said, pointing to the spot he'd kept looking at.

"Walter. You tripped." Peter said.

"But Peter! She's right there!" Walter whined, walking up to the spot he insisted Olivia was.

Peter turned his back on Walter and looked at Emma. Astrid was prepping a needle for Emma's blood test.

"Tell me before you do it." she whispered.

"I will." Peter promised. "Okay?"

In the middle of 'okay', Emma's face distorted. "Oh, that feels so weird..." And then Astrid held up the tiny needle that contained about a teaspoon of her blood.

A Cortexiphan test meter was quickly produced. "You need over 75 out of every hundred molecules in your body to have Cortexiphan attached to them for Fringe division to even consider putting you with Peter." Astrid explained.

And, after a few minutes, the meter bleeped.

Astrid looked at the results, and showed the meter to Peter. **(Hey, that rhymes. :3)**

Peter, in turn, handed the meter to Walter, who showed it to Anna, who gave it to Emma.

On the screen, there was a number and two letters.

The letters were CO, and the number was 100.

Emma was shocked.


	8. April 17th 2028: OLIVIA!

**I'm writing this from the alternate universe.**

**Also, sorry about the wait. My wrist is feeling better now, and my house looks clean enough, so I can finally get back to writing.**

**This chapter is NOT dedicated to Fringe Fanatic. It's dedicated to Olivia Dunham because I killed her next year.**

* * *

><p>The meter in Emma's hand spiraled to the floor, and so did Emma herself.<p>

Peter did what he knew to do. He reached out and caught the teenager as she fell.

Emma's eyes flew open and she gasped, ripping away from Peter's arms, but falling face-first on the floor. She managed not to catch a glimpse of his thoughts, though, which was important to her.

"Oof!" Emma grunted as she hit the floor. She sat back up, dazed, but relieved. "Don't touch me...I've already read your mind, Anna's, and Walter's." she whispered.

Peter looked at her. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah." Emma replied.

"Then you could examine Walter's memories and tell us if he really sees Olivia and we can't. His vision is tainted by LSD, not yours." Astrid suddenly said.

Walter held out his hand. "Here." he said. "Agent Dunham, come see yourself!" he said cheerily.

Emma swallowed, and took Walter's hand. She stiffened as thoughts flooded into her mind.

"Walter. Look...up." Emma said from between closed teeth. He obeyed.

And Emma saw Walter see her mother straight ahead.

Olivia Dunham was beautiful. Her hair was blonde, and her eyes were hazel and green in a wonderful way.  
>She was tall, and her clothes were simple and pretty. She dressed like a professional in blue, black, and white.<br>Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she was looking straight into Emma'e eyes.

Olivia's arm went up in a wave, and she smiled sheepishly. "Hi, Emma. You can finally hear me?" she asked.

"Yes...I can..." Emma dropped her hold on Walter's arm, but Olivia didn't go away.

"Once you see me, you won't stop. Unfortunately, Walter's been the only one." Olivia said.

"Because he's on drugs?" Emma suggested.

Olivia's face brightened. "You might be right, you know." she said. "What I want to know is if I exist or not...I've been like this for almost sixteen years, Em." Olivia added. "It sucks.

"Hey...Emma. Ask Peter if he trusts me." Olivia suddenly said. "I have an idea."

Then Emma spun around and looked at Peter. "Olivia wants to know if you trust her." she asks.

Peter nodded, a little scared. "Olivia! You...you're real?" Peter asked.

Olivia smiled sadly. "Tell him yes." she asked.

"Yeah, Dad...yeah, she is." Emma said. Then came another prompt. "She loves you and misses you."

"Why does she want to know if I trust her?" Peter asked.

Emma turned to face her mother, then looked back at Peter. "She says because you'll need to take a drug." Emma said.

"A drug?" Astrid asked, curious.

"Yeah. LSD." Emma said. "Through sugar cube again."

Peter looked at Emma, a little skeptical. "Again? Oh. Right. Can Walter do it?" he asked.

"Yes!" Walter interrupted. "I have some back inside. Come along, Agent Dunham!" he said happily.

As they entered Walter's lab again, Walter hurried over to a counter where there was a small jar. "Here! Take one, everybody!" he said, and distributed the sugar cubes to everyone but Emma, Anna, and himself.

Then Peter gasped as the hallucinogenic drug began to take effect.

"Livvy?" he asked, startled.

"Aunt LIV?" Ella gasped, seeing her aunt.

"Olivia!" Astrid said happily, seeing her boss.

Olivia smiled. "Hi!" she said.

Peter had a burning question. "Are you human?" he asked.

Olivia laughed. "I think so." she said, and carefully picked her way through the messy floor. When she reached Peter, she stopped.

Then she held her arms out.

Peter suddenly hugged her fiercely. "Olivia!" he said, purely happy. _"OLIVIA!"_ he yelled.

She gasped. "My heart!" she said. "It's beating again!"

Then Anna gasped. "Walter didn't give me a cube, and now I can see her!" she said. "Hi, Mrs. Bishop!" she said and grinned.

A tear rolled out of Olivia's eye as she was suddenly surrounded by her family. Peter, Emma, Walter, Astrid, Ella, and even her daughter's best friend Anna.

A question occurred to Olivia. "Broyles? Nina? Rachel?" she asked.

Peter's face was solemn, Walter's was upset, and Ella's was saddened.

"Aunt Liv? They were trapped. In amber. A Massive Dynamic chemical explosion...Mom was right outside." Ella replied.

Olivia's smile disappeared. "Oh."

Nobody said anything for a few minutes, until Olivia made a small noise.

"What?" Peter asked.

"They're still alive." Olivia whispered.

"What?" Ella asked, shocked.

"It was a case I did Over There. The amber just puts people in a state of suspended animation. They can be revived, if you can get them out. I think the tools that were used to do it were laser knives." Olivia said quietly.

"I have an idea." Peter said about a minute later.

"What?" Astrid said.

"Walter can make something that should get them awake. Then, we cut open the amber with these laser knives that Walter makes for us, and free Nina, Broyles, Rachel, anyone else we can get our hands on. From there, it should be simple: we give them this chemical and they're up! We can even free the whole building." Peter said.

"Son?" Walter said.

"THAT is a good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? Tell me in a review.<strong>


	9. April 17th 2028: Tough Choices

**This chapter is dedicated to Steve the pompom.**

**Now, the Fringies (plus three!) go get Rachel, Nina, and Broyles. Maybe.**

* * *

><p>Olivia yawned.<p>

It was her first day back with Peter, and she was already tired after three hours of synthesizing chemicals and building laser knives.

Then a thought struck Peter's mind.

"Em?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dad?" she called from besides Astrid. She and Ella were helping Astrid work on the laser knives, while Anna and Peter were doing chemicals with Walter and Olivia.

"You should call your parents...you're supposed to get picked up in a few hours. Tell them I want to talk to them." Peter said.

Emma frowned. "Oh." Then she pulled the BlackBerry out from her pocket.

_"Hello?"_ Amy answered the phone.

"Hey, Mom! It's Emma. Um...I called because Da-um, Peter wants to ask you something." Emma replied.

_"Oh, okay, sweetie. Put him on."_ Amy said. Emma cupped her hand over the phone and walked over to Peter.

"Hi, Mrs. Garetis. This is Peter Bishop." Peter said formally. He spoke to Emma's mom for a while, and explained to her the Cortexiphan situation. "Can you be in Boston in an hour?" he asked.

There was silence for a minute, then a response.

_"I suppose so."_ Amy replied quietly.

Peter hung up, then handed the phone back to Emma. "She'll be at the lab in an hour." he said.

Emma went over to the sink and washed her hands. "We need to clean up." she said.

* * *

><p>It took them most of the hour, but finally, the lab was presentable.<p>

Moments later, Amy Garetis and her husband Tim pulled up to Harvard.

They got out of the car and approached the door that would lead them into the building when suddenly a door opened.

Outside sprinted Emma and Anna, followed by a man and a woman.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma said happily, and hugged both of them.

The man and the woman stopped. "Hi, Amy." said the man. The Garetises realized that it was Peter.

"Hello, Mr. Bishop." Tim called, and after untangling himself from Emma, walked over to Peter and shook his hand.

"And this must be...?" Time motioned to the woman next to him. She smiled.

"I'm FBI Agent Ella Blake. AKA Em's cousin." she said. "Pleased to meet you."

"I didn't know Emma had a cousin." Amy commented.

Peter grinned. "On her mother's side of the family. Anyway, why don't you two come inside." he said, and held open the door for the two.

* * *

><p>Inside the laboratory, there were a happy-looking old man, an African-American girl, and a pretty blonde woman working away at some concoction. Peter ushered the Garetises in. "Have a seat." he said, ad they did.<p>

"The reason why I called is because Emma accidentally gave herself a paper cut. Her blood splashed on this meter," Peter showed them the Cortexiphan meter then, "and it gave us a positive reading. So positive, in fact, her blood shows extremely high levels of a compound that has the capability of killing us all."

Ted and Amy stiffened as they heard this.

"What does that mean?" Ted asked in a small voice.

"It means that you two can no longer be Emma's guardians." Peter said gently.

"Oh." Amy whispered. "Oh."

"There are two people in this room who have the credentials to take in a Cortexiphan child." Peter continued. "One of them is myself, and the other one is this woman." The pretty blonde strode over to the gathering. "Hi! I'm Agent Dunham." she introduced herself.

"You can choose who Emma goes to, if you want. Otherwise, I take her." Peter said.

Ted and Amy discussed their choices in a bit of whispered conversation.

"Okay. We decided who we want Emma to go to." Amy finally said. "We pick Peter."


	10. Epilogue: October 17th 2028

**Good news and bad news for everyone!**

**The good news is the story's almost over.**

**The bad news is this is the last chapter.**

**Consider it an epilogue of sorts!  
>(And if the Fringe producers can kill off Henry, I can make him have an evil twin. Fringe = not mine.) <strong>

* * *

><p>And so, Emma was finally left...alone.<p>

It took a few months for things to get sorted out, but eventually, she was faced with an important decision.

"Emma. Do you want to be a Dunham or a Bishop?" Peter asked.

"I want Mom to be a Bishop so I can be one too." she answered.

"Em, I am!" Olivia said. She then showed Emma the ring on her finger.

"That wasn't there yesterday, Mom." Emma protested.

"Because your dad found it in my closet yesterday." Olivia replied.

"Yeah, Em. I took it off Olivia's finger, because I was in denial about her being dead." Peter added. "The paramedics we were in the ambulance with didn't even try to revive Olivia."

"I woke up in a MORGUE-and it was creepy-and managed to get outside without anyone noticing me. I went to Sam Weiss for help, and he was the one who turned me invisible. I spent most of my time divided between the lab, our house, and your old house, Emma." Olivia then said.

"And the rest is history." Emma finished, then went back to work on the chemicals she was helping Walter with.

They had finally managed to synthesize the right one, but the only problem with it was making it. The chemical has been dubbed (by no other than Walter) 'Waltritic Acid', and had been so far used to revive exactly one person. That had been Emma's old friend Anna's mother. They'd freed her with a working laser knife, but had discovered that she was, in fact, pregnant. What was amazing was the fact that a secondary leak had happened six months ago, and that was the one that Mrs. Tyson had gotten stuck in.

Anna now had a healthy brother named Luke.

Olivia's death certificate had been removed (after she'd shown the government that she was still alive, thanks very much) and they had done something that had only been attempted once before. Stealing a child from the alternate universe.

What had happened was with Fauxlivia.

She had fallen into depression after Frank left her, and quickly started doing drugs.

Peter and Olivia had stolen Over There and taken the two children that had happened. Henry James Lee and Charlie Peter Lee.

Both of which were Peter's sons.

They weren't identical, but they both had brown hair. Henry was a miniature Peter, and Charlie was more like Olivia.

They'd believed Olivia's story about their mother, and were actually happy that they were with Olivia and Peter. They'd said that is was nice to meet their father.

Walter was happier than ever, because Astrid had gotten him a cat. His attempts to impregnate it had been successful and he was looking forward to new kittens.

Astrid was engaged, and she and her fiance were in the process of adopting a child. Her name was Grace.

Ella had purchased a ranch, and had ten horses on it. She couldn't wait to show her mother, after they got her out of the amber around Massive Dynamic.

And so ends the tale of Emma Bishop. She never spoke to her formerly adoptive parents again, and life was all well and good.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Should I make a sequel?<strong>


End file.
